


Technically I Rescued You

by Provs31_25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Reader-Insert, The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provs31_25/pseuds/Provs31_25
Summary: Creeping into another fandom lol in this you've been on Hook's ship for a few weeks and have sort of accepted your situation, but not completely.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Something troubling you, love?" You looked up quickly from the book propped open on your lap to find Hook peering at you from over the helm, his hand holding the wheel to keep the ship on course.

"No?" you told him and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He gestured to the book with his hooked hand and pointed out, "You've been staring at that same page for half the morning." 

"And you've been apparently watching me for just as long." A breeze blew his hair back away from his forehead as he smirked and you rolled your eyes. Hook frowned when you snapped the book shut and stood up. "I'm going to find somewhere more private to read."

"Aye, wait," he said but you ignored him and started towards the front of the ship. Hook called for Smee and then hurried to catch up to you once he'd taken over steering the ship. He caught your arm in his hand and turned you around to face him. You raised your (eye color) eyes begrudgingly to meet his icy blue ones. They were tinged with concern. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I'm not upset." Hook immediately saw right through your lie and that was made clear by the look on his face. You sighed. "Fine. I am." 

"Care to share what for?" he asked. You glowered up at him. "It's alright-"

"Because of you." Hook's brow drew in and the confusion that settled over his face ignited a fiery rage inside of you. You tore your arm out of his grip and stepped back away from him. "Don't touch me."

"(Name)-"

"You stole me from my family!" you shouted and his face fell. "Have you forgotten?! You broke into my home, killed my horse and had your men drag me onto this ship!"

"To be fair, I didn't know that horses could die of fright," he said and you took a deep, controlled breath as to not knock him sideways with your book. "And I didn't steal you, love." Your eyes widened with rage and he raised his hand. "Not in the way that you think." He paused. "Technically I rescued you."

Your book hit the deck and the palm of your hand suddenly began to sting. You glanced down at it and then up at Hook who was looking to the right now and grazing the tips of his fingers over his pinkened cheek. You realized with a horrible jolt of your stomach that you must have slapped him. 

Hook looked back down at you but didn't seem mad, surprisingly. He dropped his hand back down to his side and bent over to pick up your book. As he was handing it to you, he said, "It's the truth, love."

You didn't take the book but instead took advantage of how he'd let you slapping him slide and struck him across the face once more. His head jerked to the right again and you watched a muscle flex in his jaw a few times before he looked back at you. He shoved the book into your hand, annoyed.

"If you're quite finished," he said and you swallowed hard, then raised your chin defiantly. He sighed through his nose. "I'll explain everything over dinner tonight."

"You can explain everything right now." Hook leaned in, amused. His cheek was still bright red.

"No disrespect meant, love, but you're on my ship," he said smoothly. "And as you've slapped me twice now and haven't been sent to walk the plank, I think it's only fair that you allow me the chance to explain how I rescued you-" He paused and looked down at your hand, then back up at you with a renewed smirk. "-Over dinner tonight." 

You glared up at him. You wanted so badly to say no, to slap him again, but a smaller part of you was curious about what he had to say and that was the part that eventually took over. You sighed and tilted your chin up again.

"Fine."

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook explains how he rescued you.

When Smee escorted you to the Captain's Quarters later that night, the sight that greeted you was an oddly formal table setting with two sets of tableware that were much nicer than what was normally used up deck. The portion of fish on each plate even seemed bigger than usual. There was a glass of wine set out for you and a flask for Hook and you would have forgotten that you were aboard a pirate ship at all if it hadn't been for the singed edges of the white table cloth, a result of Mullins trying to put out a small fire with it just days before.

"Thank you, Smee," Hook's voice came all of a sudden and it was just then that you noticed him by the window. 

"Of course, Captain." 

Smee retreated back up to the deck, leaving you and Hook alone. You watched as he walked to the table and pulled your chair out for you. You didn't move and he smiled gently.

"I won't bite, love," he said with a grin that might have been mesmerizing under different circumstances. You rolled your eyes and stepped forward to take a seat. He let you scoot yourself forward and walked around to his own chair to sit down opposite you. He took a sip of his rum and started to cut into his fish. You only stared at him.

"I'm here, so you can tell me why you stole me from my family now." 

"Rescued," Hook corrected you around a bite of fish. "And the deal was, love, that I would tell you over dinner. You haven't touched yours."

Desperate now for answers so that you could get away from him, you grabbed your fork and began to shovel as much fish as you could fit into your mouth as fast as you could. Hook watched, caught off guard, and then quickly grew annoyed.

"Well don't choke yourself," he snapped after a minute and reached for your fork but you were already finished. You slammed it down, tossed back your glass of wine and groaned as your stomach began to ache already. He either didn't hear it or was still too shocked to comment.

"Now tell me why I'm here," you demanded. He arched a brow and straightened in his chair.

"Fine," he conceded, moving his plate forward so that he could rest both hand and hook on the table. "After my men and I pulled into your port, our first stop was the local tavern. While there, I overheard a fellow named Gaston telling quite the tale about the King's daughter." He gestured to you as if you didn't know who you were.

"What about me?" you pressed, keeping power in your voice. Hook took a moment to drag his tongue over his bottom lip before continuing.

"You had been sold to him." You blinked in disbelief. 

"No I wasn't," you snapped. "Gaston and I were meant to be married. Our kingdoms were meant to unite."

"That's...not the way I heard it," he said slowly. You glared at him and then waved a hand impatiently for him to continue. "From what I overheard, he was really meant to marry a woman named Belle. Apparently she had offered herself to the Dark One-" He spoke his name through gritted teeth, "-in exchange for her kingdom's protection from the ogres. So he traveled to your kingdom, learned that your father was in need of gold and made a deal with him. He planned to give you to the Dark One instead and free Belle."

Several minutes ticked by before you spoke.

"I...don't believe that," you finally whispered. "You must have heard wrong."

"I didn't, love." 

"Stop calling me that!" you yelled, overcome with emotion. "I'm not your love! I'm..." You stood up suddenly and the legs of your chair scraped loudly against the floor. Hook had to grab the table when you slammed your chair back into place to keep it from slamming into him. You raised your chin and looked down your nose at him. "I'm going to marry Gaston. Take me home." 

Hook pushed the table back and stood up.

"(Name)-"

"No. Take me home." You whirled around before he could say anything else and stormed up the stairs to the top deck. Smee was tossing his leftovers into the water and, upon noticing the distressed look on your face, he smiled sympathetically. The ship rocked beneath you and you felt your stomach churn all of a sudden. You rushed over to where Smee stood and leaned over the edge just in time to choke up your dinner. 

"So he told you, huh?" he asked, mistaking your sickness as a reaction to what you'd just been told . You said nothing. You didn't dare open your mouth again as your stomach continued to churn. "Are you planning to stay here with us?" You turned your head to scowl at him but then Hook came up to the deck. He paused a moment as if to make sure you were alright and then walked up to the helm instead. He grabbed the wheel and spun it hard to the left. Smee looked confused. "Captain? What are you doing?"

"The lass wants to go home," he declared, squinting his eyes against the sun, "so we're taking her home."


End file.
